Operation Dragons
by Guyman111
Summary: Secret agents from the future are sent to do a mission in HTTYD with dragons! What happens when the agents steal Astrid and Hiccup follows to save her? Now a Hiccstrid story! I don't own anything.
1. The Life of an USPSS Agent

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Guyman here. This is my second fic. I deleted my first one as it was $!&! . I will TRY to make this one better. Let's start with longer chaps. Thank you guys for all the help and support you gave me on my last fic. Even though it was horrible. Thanks for reading.**

**-Guyman111**

**Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD. THIS FAN FICTION IS SUPPOSED TO BE ENTIRELY FICTION. PLEASE MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTION TO THIS FAN FICTION._**

I arrived at the launch-way. It was a huge run way that led out underwater. We're known as the USPSS. United States Private Secret Service. Yeah, a bit of a tongue twister. Although we're private we're allowed everywhere the military and police go. We have time travel devices and charming explosions every once and awhile. Area 51 is our testing place for thingies that our department of tech would look at. We have teleportation and we are currently testing with our dragons. Apparently all the dragons died about 100 years ago. We dug up older fossils and cloned them into clones. Charming huh.

I walked over to the control room and hit the lights. The control room keeps it's lights on 24 / 7 so people can find their way to the light switch if there is a blown fuse. Trust me. Just one watt of power missing from the humoungus power lines overhead would shut down ALL the power except for the control room which had its own generator.

Other "Agents" began slipping out of passage ways and onto the launch pad. We bring our vehicles a up. Mine was an extremely streamlined hover car. It could reach speeds of up to Mach 3! Great job command, putting an extremely dangerous, fast and lethal hover car in the hands of a joker.

I stepped into my car and pulled it into the prep lane as teams began running safety checks on the outside and I ran through my pre-flight check list. The head engineer gave me the heads up and I flew back to the start of the runway. I tapped a button and turned on the HUD and the onboard computer brang up the agent roster. Starting at 11:00 am we had a briefing on a mission that took up and extraordinary amount of time. The mission was just labeled DRAGONS. Time to start the day and save some lives. I brung up the 911 computer and started my day of policing.

3 hours and 45 minutes later.

I pulled into the large runway I left about 4 hours ago. I gave my car to the engineers and ran towards the large elevator doors. I used my agency card to prove I was authorised to enter the briefing chambers. I head towards the large door that read "-Reserved- Dragons" I showed my card again and entered the staff entrance. It was a large building that had a stage about 1 metre high and 20 meters wide. The briefing hall was designed to brief 1000 people. More if people didn't mind standing on the hall ways. There was about 40 people here. Some U.S airforce people. Some squad leaders and people from a tech team. Next to me on the stage was the rest of the 10 people in the "Agent" team. The highest rank you could get in the USPSS. And some people from the bio"hazard" team. I supposed they would be talking to us about the dragons. Once all the chit-chat had died down he began his speech.

**(A/N. I will just put Nerd: for speech.)**

Nerd: Hello everyone. I welcome you too meeting 17363856. Or meeting DRAGONS. With fossils from many, many species of dragons we have been able to clone dragons. I will know present the dragons as they walk across the stage.

A blue dragon that looks like a chicken steps up first.

Nerd: The Deadly Nadder. She has the ability to shoot poisonous spikes out of his tail and has large armour.

The Deadly Nadder walks off of the stage and up flies a large brown but slow dragon.

Nerd: This is a Gronckle. It has extremely large armour but is slow.

The Gronckle hops off of stage and up steps a large orange dragon that appears to be on fire.

Nerd: This is a Monstrous Nightmare. It has the ability to set itself on fire like it is doing now.

The Monstrous Nightmare hops off stage and a green two headed dragon comes up.

Nerd: This is a Zippleback. One head shoots toxic gas while the other one ignites it with a spark.

The Zippleback hops off stage.

Nerd: And last off all we have the Night Fury!

A black dragon comes up onto the now singed floor.

Nerd: The Night Fury has the ability to shoot a plasma blast that is very dangerous and it is the fastest known dragon. Agents, meet me in the bio lab for your dragons.

Me: We get dragons!

Max: I think so.

Violet: Can't wait!

Me: Me neither.

We enter a large viewing room that shows a vast forrest with many of the dragons that were shown and three strange spotty yellow ones.

Nerd: Agent James.

He gestures to me.

Nerd: You're gonna be training that spotty yellow one. It is a cross breed of all of the dragons mixed together. You're heads up display will tell you how and which one to train.

Me: Sure.

I'm immediately teleported into the big room and I activate boot thrusters and rocket myself over to the highlighted dragon on my HUD. The nerds voice comes in over my ear piece.

Nerd: Ok James. You're gonna remove you're sunglasses and reach up to the dragons snout and look away. Oh and don't worry about them firing at you. I made it so we can control their movements.

I reach out and do as the nerd says. I close my eyes and look away. I feel something touch my armoured glove. I pull off my glove and feel his snout for real. I open my eyes and he opens his.

Me: Time to get busy!

Wow guys! Thank you guys so much for reading. I will do about a couple of chaps a week. Thanks again! Please R&R so I know that this story isn't horrible.

-Guyman111


	2. Further Adventures with Dragons

**Hiya guys, Guy here. (Pun not intended.) This is the one where the USPSS peeps go into HTTYD land! Let's just say that dragons ARE real but they all died out and only fossils are left. **

**Please R&R so I know this story is liked or not.**

**-Guyman111**

**_I OWN NOTHING FROM HTTYD AND ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO PEOPLE LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. I OWN NOTHING!_**

*** Last Time***

I feel something touch my armoured glove. I pull off my glove and feel his snout for real. I open my eyes and he opens his.

Me:Time to get busy!

***Now***

I was walking my HUMONGOUS dragon **(A/N. Think of me leading a yellow spotty dragon as big as a Monstrous Nightmare)** around the streets. I just stood in the middle of the road as cars and bikes carrying kids to school swerved around me.

Me: Hey! Watch it!

I yelled at a trio of bikes as they passed underneath the dragon. Suddenly I heard sirens and saw the oncoming USPSS patrol vehicles. I reached into my pocket and took out my official USPSS identification card.

Random Idiot: Hey James!

Me: Hi

Random Idiot #2: Can I have a promotion?

Me: No -.-

Random Idiot #2: Do you want me to arrest you?!

Me: More like me arrest you.

They were realy annoying! They drove off into the sunrise. Barely missing bikes and cars but had to hover over large vehicles such as trucks. I took Borreth **(A/N. Great name, I know)** and continued towards the beach. It was a short walk as Borreth began speeding up and dragging me on my back. He was into it. Apparently he is like as as cauldron as he can breath underwater. The patch of ocean WAS a private marine scientist training area. Or just called the USPSS base entry. He dove down into the water with his HUD sunglasses (Like mine but bigger. Way bigger!) and I was barely staying on. I was screaming "casually" as he dove down into the airlock.

Water drained out of the large room as the men started lowering the large force field door thingy. Another thing tested at Area 51. I walked into the barricks, went to the lockers and put on all my armor. It was heavy as HELL! It had to take someone with large muscels like me to carry this armor and weapons.

I greeted my fellow comrades and walked into mission control. This was were small parties were briefed and the control freaks worked. I put on my work IPhone and looked at the roster app. There was a briefing about mission "Dragons". They didn't tell us much about the mission like yesterday. At 730 hours I arrived at mission control where agent Violet was briefing a small group of agents. I walked up to her and the rest of the crew showed up behind me.

Me: What's with mission "Dragons"?

Agent Violet: a We're infultrating a village full of...

Me: What?!

Agent Violet: Dragon killing... Vikings.

Me and a few other Agents: What the heck?!

Agent Violet: I'll tell you.

Agent Violet: We have set humans disgused as dragons to a "queen" to set a raid date and we're gonna roll in with stealth choppers on the raid as backup support whole you hop on your dragons, land in a forrest and "spy" on your assigned targets. Do not kill except when they're coming at you with the village's best warriors. Got it. Mission control and I will have your back the whole time. We will have stealth drones, one for each of you. They'll be able to alert if someone's coming e.t.c.

Get to your dragons. The raids at 2359 hours. Don't ask me about the 59 minutes. Make sure to bring coffee, Agents. Move, move, move!

**Hiya guys. I'm gonna cut there. The chapter's really short but the next bit is exciting! Next chapter HTTYD universe! Ok, with a bit of USPSS in it. Please rate and review so I know this story isn't horrible / isn't you SO SO SO much for reading!**

**-Guyman111**


	3. Travelling to the Raid!

**HIIIIIIIIIII guys! I know this story is horrible! But THANK YOU to Saphirabrightscal for having the first follow and favourite of this story! Please R&R and don't be afraid to speak up. Still a junior writer.**

**-Guyman111**

**Here comes the disclaimer. (Again?!)**

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING. BLA BLA BLA. ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE SIMILIAR TO PEOPLE LIVING OR BITING THE DUST IS PURELY CO-IN-CI-DE-NT-AL! OK. GOT IT?! PLASE PM ME WITH ANY COMMENTY OR FANY FICTIONY ISSUES. BYE, CIAO, SAYONARA!_**

*****Last Time*****

Get to your dragons. The raids at 2359 hours. Don't ask me about the 59 minutes. Make sure to bring coffee, Agents. Move, move, move!

*****Last Time*****

I woke up in my quarters that overlook the city in the "Towers". These tall towers were used for the high security court cases. The agent quarters were on the top level. I stepped off of my bed, made it, took a shower, put on my uniform and dawdled out of my room.

Today's the day. Mission (Impossible) Dragons is all over the schedule. The black looked strangely scary. Oh wait. We were trying to land dragons in the middle of a Viking-Dragon raid. If landing dragons wasn't hard enough. Very, very, very hard. I said hello to my fellow comrades and jumped into the elevator. I called Borreth via the new dragon translator phone app thingy on meh IPhone. He answered the phone after about seven rings.

Me: Hey.

Borreth (the Mighty): Hey. What's up.

Me: Have you heard about the mission.

**(A/N. There was NO HTTYD movie then. Just to let you know.)**

Borreth: Apparently everyone was talking about it infromt of me.

Me: Do they know you can understand them?

Borreth: Noooooope.

I crack up laughing the second the elevator hits the launch pad floor. A few low ranked engineers hopped onto the elevator with me as I hit the hanger floor. (Yes, my dragon has to be kept into the large vehicle hanger.)

I jumped out onto the Tarmac. Barely looking at the walkway markings on the floor. I hoisted myself onto the raised platform and the engineers briefed me.

Engineer: Dragon vitals signs are A, OK.

The light weight armor suit was on the dragon making the normally yellow and spotty dragon jet black like a Night Fury. There were saddle bags all along the back of the dragon. Each was labeled with food, first aid bags, Dragon first aid. Radio, SONAR and Radar. E.T.C.

I pulled on the full face HUD helmet, slipped on my flight suit (I could glide alongside my dragon.),

and received the Heads Up sign from a senior engineer named Jack. I brang up radio and called the United States National Control Tower for clearance. Only very important people, always watched over by an USPSS official could manage that radio frequency. So it was always private and confidential.

I ended the control tower call. They would contact the local law enforcement agency and tell them not to do nothing reckless e.t.c.

**(A/N. I'm probarley just going to do a bird's eye view of the raid. As I don't plan on doing piracy.)**

We exited via the HUGE airlock and burst out of the ocean. We have to take a two hour flight to the

confidential location of the early stage time travel machine. The radar beeped, revealing the locations of the seven other riders.

Mission Control: This is mission control, prepare for a head count!

Mission Control: Agent Max, you're going first.

Agent Max: Clear, I'm going in.

Mission Control: Agent Violet, you're going second.

Agent Violet: See you on the other siiiiiiiiiiiiiide!

Mission Control: Agent James, you're going third.

Me: Sure, I'm going In.

Me: Borreth, up bud.

Borreth: Sure thing "person who wakes dragon up from nap".

Me: What's that supposed to mean?!

Borreth: Whatever

Mission Control: Wakey, Wakey James!

Me: I'm going In!

My dragon lurched forward as we reached one hundred miles an hour. I saw a large green vortex open up infromt of me and I urged Borreth on.

Let's just say, there was ALOT of fire. And a pretty girl there too!

**Hiya guys. ANOTHER short chapter. I wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Thanks again to Saphirebrightscal for being the first follower and favouriter. Who will be the first reviewer? Find out next time on Total Drama, Revenge of the Dragons! (A/N. OH COME ON! YOU WANT ME TO PUT 2/3 OF THAT SENTENCE BELONGS TO THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES?!)**

**Rember, rate and review as it makes me happy! Thanks for reading,**

**-Guyman111**


	4. The Raid On Us

**Hello Friendieseseses, It's me (Again)! This update is about three days late. I'm going to make my chapters six hundred words at least. Second fan fiction, not a lot of experience. Time to answer the first review:**

**Delta99e5: Thank you! :). I will let the characters take on fake names as it is probarley what a real secret service would do.**

** Oh yeah, one of the agent's name is my name. (FYI: I'm a boy -.-)**

**Mission Control: This is mission control, we recommend you start the story now.**

**Me: Sure... NOOBS! Mwahahahahaha. 0.o**

**Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**-Guyman111**

*****Last Time*****

My dragon lurched forward as we reached one hundred miles an hour. I saw a large green vortex open up infromt of me and I urged Borreth on.

Let's just say, there was ALOT of fire. And a pretty hot chick there too!

*****Now*****

I was sailing through the dragon filled skies, as my dragon Borreth used dragon-talk to tell them not to attack. My HUD finally booted itself up as there was 250 gigs on it! I maximised the GPS and headed to a pre-charted campsite. I landed my dragon at the large clearing, near a cove that looked like someone had pushed a bucket into it an then taken it out. **(A/N. Stupid bucket people. -.- )**

At the clearing there was a beeping noise, my HUD info guide said that it was a stealth pack. The second someone touched it, they recieved an extremely painful electric shock if they weren't on the "touching whitelist".

The other agents began to arrive with their dragons and left them to play in a cove. As the agents set up the insta-tents we heard a sudden, high-pitched squeal. It landed around our area. The app "Echo" told us that is was about 410 metres away. That, was bad! I said to the agents that I would search for the thing that made noise with my dragon Borreth.

I dialled his dragon-collar phone app thingy. He answered after five and a half rings.

Me: Hey Borreth buddy, we're going to look at what made that noise.

Borreth: The Night Fury?

Me: It was a Night Fury that made that noise!?

Borreth: It seems to be snagged in some kind of rope net.

Me: Leave it! It could be dangerous. The dragon, not the net.

Borreth: Says the person who was walking me along a busy highway. In rush hour.

Borreth: Wanna hear something cool?

Me: No. Ok what?

Borreth: I was thinking of cheese when you rang and...

I hung up. A alert from mission control alerted me the satellite "World Eye" was up and running. I took an IPad from one of Borreth's black saddle bags. I opened the GPS app and switched to LIVE satellite view. It looked like the raid was over. For now.

An alarm on my synchronised gear told me it was time for bed. Ready to wake up at six thirty tomorrow. I have to a few things first.

I started to become nauseous. That would be a punishment thingy for not sleeping. If you get in bed, it feels better. I sat in my GIANT tent. (It had to be big so I could fit my Mounstrous Nightmare sized dragon in.)

I oped the report app on my attached tent computer and began filling out the day's interesting points and ups and downs. Pretty good day. I sent the report to mission control. They would put them into the USPSS academy's library after a year so the agents in training could look at how we agents act on missions.

After a while, the nausea was getting REALLY distracting so I shut off the computer and settled into my bed. My dragon Borreth flew in and lay down on his rock bed. It was heated so there wouldn't be a fire risk. Good thing the tents had stealth on them and a special type of scent that makes anyone that comes near, wanna go back. It didn't work on dragons or us agents. I turned off the camping lamp next to my bed and settled into sleep.

When we sleep, we have small mind control chips in our arms that we can acces the internet on when we sleep. Also chat to each other and the night a workers at mission control. I might just play some minecra...

I... fell asleep. **(A/N. Yay! Woopdedoo!)**

**Hey guys again. Thanks for reading (as always)! It just makes my day. Sorry about this being MAJORLEY overdue. HTTYD is coming out on THURSDAY! *Fan girl screech*.**

**Whew. Please rate&review so I know that this story is getting attention and not horrible/is horrible. Thank you guys so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!**

**-Guyman111**


	5. First Days

**It has been a over a month since I updated. Why? Why!? Well, anyway, back to the story! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my fics!**

**Last Time**

I turned off the camping lamp next to my bed and settled into sleep.

**Now**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh, that's my alarm clock. Time to get up! I put on my armour and went outside with my coffee. It smelled nice out here.

After a while of wandering around the forest and tripping on vegetation I reached a cove where the downed dragon was located. I think it's best to stay out of it's way for now. Walk Look Walk Look Walk Look Walk Trip. That was two hours of my life down the drain.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep" my suit radar told me that a human was close by. I went prone, switched my black suit to a stealthy green.

I came up to him. My suit's database started recording videos of him and adding him to his very own database page.

Name: Hiccup

Age: Unknown (Estimated 14-15)

Gender: Male

Personality: Sarcastic, forgiving and nice.

Weaknesses: Not a very good fighter, Weak,

Strengths: Blacksmith, Easy to co-operate with.

"To reveal or not to reveal, computer?" I whispered.

"Do not reveal," the AI or 'computer' responded back.

He began scribbling on a book so I oped WorldEye which is a giant satellite orbiting around the planet and viewed the book. It looked like a fairly accurate map of the island of Berk.

He murmured something about gods and hate when I saw him looking my way. Oh %^#*. I have an idea! could use my phones inbuilt laser to creat some smoke from a nearby plant. Hopefully the plant was wet enough to smoulder. I snuck my phone up and the plant began to smoulder as I opened the laser app.

He pushed a stick out of the way in anger and I broke out laughing. Good thing my helmet made it sound like a bird.

"Hey?!" a voice said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The agent who's supposed to be stalking him!" The voice said.

"Ok, sure. I will go to base camp." I responded back.

The rest of the day was fairly boring. I just took manual control of a drone and scouted the village. By the time I finished I was starving. I also knew heaps more about the village and that all the children aged thirteen to fourteen would be training with dragons.

I entered my tent where I found a box of food and water cleanser (iodine or something like that).

I chomped down the pizza (Today was Friday so... PIZZA NIGHT!). And drank the water. It was seven at night so I decided to get my stealth on and scout the village in person. Apparently my dragon Borreth was not at camp but probably flying somewhere. He hadn't been attacked either.

I dialled my dragon's phone number and told him about dragon training where they will kill the dragons.

"We have to stop this!" I exclaimed.

"I'm with you friend!" replied Borreth.

"Meet me at 2300 hours outside the killing ring." I ordered.

I set my alarm for 2230 hours and fell asleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh! That was my alarm. Why was it set so early? Then it hit me. Dragons! I literally shoved on my uniform and raced outside. To speed things up I just teleported to the ring. When I reached the ring Borreth was already there but invisible. I slid inside the ring, put on a force field and opened the gates.

"Dragons, tomorrow there will be dragon training so I am equipping you all with invisible force fields. Be careful!" I announced.

All the dragons returned to their cages and I closed the gates. Dragon training will be interesting tomorrow!

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Just to let you know, this chapter clocked in at 662 words! **


	6. How To Steal Your Crush

**Hi guys, it's me again. I thiiiiiink my name is Guy. *Smashes IPad over head* "Yep, I'm sure."**

**Thanks for reading. Please rate and review!**

**-Guyman111**

**Last Time:**

"Dragons, tomorrow there will be dragon training so I am equipping you all with invisible force fields. Be careful!" I announced.

All the dragons returned to their cages and I closed the gates. Dragon training will be interesting tomorrow!

**Now:**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Again?!" Can't they change the tone to some soothing piano music?

I got my coffee and breakfast and stepped out of the tent for what seemed the millionth time. I started to jog and set a pace for about eighty steps per minute. When I was within two hundred meters of the village I pulled down my hood and began to walk through the crowd. Making sure to elbow Snotface on the way.

"Hey idiot!" he shouted at me.

I continued to walk away from him until he launched a jump attack with both of his fists. I ducked down low and as Snotlout was flying over me, I leaped up and pushed him into the dirt.

Bad move. If looks could kill I thought.

Immediately the AI opened FightHelp. FightHelp was a app on our HUD sunglasses that uses live satellites and hidden cameras on our suits to help us fight. It told us if someone was attacking from behind and what moves were the best and least energy draining.

I immediately took out my taser blades. You were a fool if you couldn't guess what they do. Batteries in the handle were strong enough to knock out a fully grown man for at least ten minutes. A teen, for about fifteen minutes. Immediately i noticed an electrical fault in my left blade. If I just used one of the blades it would knock out someone for half time. It's not my fault that the handle could only fit twelve double A batteries!

My left blade had a hole near the battery to blade wiring. It was zapping electrical sparks and AI said that "The sparks will keep getting stronger until they can shock a man. Most likely you."

"What's that?!"'a humongous man asked.

"A...Uh...W-Wh-What? The talking thing or the dangerous taser blades" I stuttered.

"Both." Said someone who looked like the big man.

"The talking thing is my... Friend... Who got trapped inside there and I need to get him out."

"And?"

"The taser blades have... You know the dragon that conducts lightning?"

"The Skrill?" A muscular boy answers.

"No... Fishlegs means the... Terrible Terror." The huge man said. Obviously lying as the AI and I realised immediantly.

"The skroll or whatever you call it is trapped inside this blade," I said holding up the sparking, hazardous blade.

"Ok then, how did the dragon and person get in your items?" he asked.

"First off, I'm called Valhalla the Boisterous and this is Max the Weird," The AI said and I smiled.

"Yeah!"

"A witch cursed a Skrill and me into these items." She continues.

"Do you really expect me to believe this?!"

"Yes...No...Yes...Maybe." I stuttered.

"Lock 'em up!" He commanded.

"Do you know what we people from the future do to people that don't want yo co-operate?" A familiar voice said behind me.

"Agent Dav... Agent D! Glad to see you, " I said.

"You too Agent M. You too."

"Who are you guys?!" Asked the huge man.

"We're the USPSS or the United States Private Secret Service." Agent Violet said.

"Before I can say anything more, please look at this shiny stick!" I commanded.

All the other agents seemed to know what I was doing so they made sure to close their eyes to protect from the memory wiping rays.

They were all looking at the 'shiny stick' when I activated the memory wiper. We had exactly three minutes to get away before the lengthy memory wiping process finishes and we have to repeat this all again. All the agents could feel the rays trying to pierce their eye lids so when the rays stopped they gave it ten seconds to make sure it's gone.

All the agents had memory backups at HQ incase their memory got wiped. We all ended up sprinted or teleporting away. All of us could reach the edge of the forest in under ten minutes due to our high physical training.

When we all reached the forest we were all in a call together. These types of calls were good as someone couldn't speak over you and argue and all the agents could vote to stop a chatty agent from talking for thirty secs if they had enough. Once I reached base camp I rushed into my tent, gave Borreth some of his favourite fish. We couldn't give dragons their best possible fish as it was extremely fatty but delicious. I turned on my laptop and two tablets and started to watch dragon training. World Eye couldn't pick up noises and the image was often blurry so that was I had to hook up all those cameras and microphones and stun guns. I invited all of the idle agents into my tent to watch dragon training.

(A/N: Changing my writing style.)

Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast

stone arena.

GOBBER

Welcome to dragon training!

The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena

floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the

colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of

blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

ASTRID

No turning back.

TUFFNUT

I hope I get some serious burns.

RUFFNUT

I'm hoping for some mauling, like

on my shoulder or lower back.

ASTRID

Yeah, it's only fun if you get a

scar out of it.

HICCUP

Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love

it.

The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans

GOBBER

Let's get started! The recruit who

does best will win the honor of

killing his first dragon in front

of the entire village.

SNOTLOUT

Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,

so does that disqualify him or...?

The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.

TUFFNUT

Can I transfer to the class with

the cool Vikings?

Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him

along.

GOBBER

(cheery, in confidence)

Don't worry. You're small and

you're weak. That'll make you less

of a target. They'll see you as

sick or insane and go after the

more Viking-like teens instead.

GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on

toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and

BELLOWS issue from within.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Behind these doors are just a few

Behind these doors are just a few

of the many species you will learn

to fight.

Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to

contain himself.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

The Deadly Nadder.

FISHLEGS

(under his breath)

Speed eight. Armor sixteen.

GOBBER

The Hideous Zippleback.

FISHLEGS

Plus eleven stealth. Times two.

GOBBER

The Monstrous Nightmare

FISHLEGS

Firepower fifteen.

GOBBER

The Terrible Terror.

FISHLEGS

Attack eight. Venom twelve.

GOBBER

CAN YOU STOP THAT?!

(BEAT)

And...the Gronckle.

FISHLEGS

(quietly; to himself)

Jaw strength, eight.

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the cages.

the doors.

SNOTLOUT

Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach

us first!?

GOBBER

I believe in learning on the job.

BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the

ring like an irate rhino.

The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut

and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Today is about survival. If you get

blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's

the first thing you're going to

need?

HICCUP

A doctor?

FISHLEGS

Plus five speed?

ASTRID

A shield.

GOBBER

Shields. Go.

The recruits scramble for shields

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Your most important piece of

equipment is your shield. If you

must make a choice between a sword

or a shield, take the shield.

Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him

running.

Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has

a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

TUFFNUT

Get your hands off my shield!

RUFFNUT

There are like a million shields!

TUFFNUT

Take that one, it has a flower on

it. Girls like flowers.

Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He

doesn't let go.

RUFFNUT

Ooops, now this one has blood on

it.

The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The

shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff

SPIN like tops and go down.

GOBBER

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!

TUFFNUT

(DAZED)

What?!

RUFFNUT

(CONFUSED)

What?!

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them

back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.

GOBBER

Those shields are good for another

thing. Noise. Make lots of it to

throw off a dragon's aim.

The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their

shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.

GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and

scrambled. It's working.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

All dragons have a limited number

of shots. How many does a Gronckle

have?

SNOTLOUT

Five!

FISHLEGS

No, six.

GOBBER

Correct, six. That's one for each

of you!

FISHLEGS

I really don't think my parents would approve of this!

WOULD-

BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.

GOBBER

Fishlegs, out.

Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Hiccup, get in there!

ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.

Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.

SNOTLOUT

So anyway I'm moving into my parent's basement...

The connection begins to black out as Astrid's face is seen pulling down all the cameras.

Oh No!

I have to check the official USPSS handbook to find out what to do. The handbook says to confront the person who discovered evidence of possible USPSS activity. So that I do. I unnecessarily explain the situation to my fellow agents and we gather our guns and jog towards the village. I'm not sure the handbook meant exactly this but.. Close enough.

We reach the village with guns at the ready and helmets on. I quickly find Astrid and turn my voice modifier on to make me unrecognisable. If I memory wipe them and they see me again. They have a chance to remember everything. When we reach the town centre we quickly order them to surrender.

To make things short.. They don't.

STOIC:

Who are you!

ME:

I'm agent M and these are Agent V Agent N Agen...

STOIC:

What do you want?

ME:

Hard one... I know what I have to do but I have NO idea how to do it.

STOIC:

Maybe you need a hostage negotiator

ME:

SPEAKS IN OTHER LANGUAGE: Take Astrid hostage

A agent quickly takes Astrid and pulls her back from the crowd, with a knife at her neck and a arm around her waist.

ASTRID'S PARENTS:

Astrid!

HICCUP:

Astrid!

ALL OTHER TEENS:

Astrid!

STOIC:

What?! Are you doing!

AGENT WHO TOOK ASTRID HOSTAGE

We need a hostage to have a hostage negotiator!

VIKINGS:

Let her go!

AGENTS:

No! Not unless we have a hostage negotiator.

STOIC:

Fine, take her. She's not worth a war.

All the agents open a time portal and go through onto the launch pad while Hiccup sneaks through hoping to save Astrid and get himself a girlfriend.

He follows the agent through a set of corridors until he reaches a door with a Viking helmet on the front and strange words he can't understand. The man throws Astrid through a prison door and closes the door and spots Hiccup...

**End of Chapter**

**Will the Agents get a hostage negotiator? Will Hiccup get his girl? Find out next time! Rate and Review Please! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!**


End file.
